How Many Ways To Say I Love You
by Huyaminena
Summary: How many ways were there to say I love you? Sasuke does it hate, Naruto with blind love.SasuNaru,Yaoi,Angst, Possible MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Huyaminena here! My first angsty fic -sobs- Im so happy! And,well sad.. Anyway,this is Sasunaru Yaoi BoyxBoy love,so if you no like, you no read!!**

**R&R if you want me to live! Please?**

Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi,.And Angst, lots of it. Tissue?.Un- Beta'd,sorry, I have so many exams! Read at your own peril! Spoilers for Anime Ep 107 onwards and Manga

chapter 230 on.? (Sorry,never read the manga..)

Rating: T for uh,um...Terrible writing?

Disclaimer:_ Naruto and all related characters, plot, and affiliates are the rightfull property of Masash Kishimoto, being protected by Copyright law._

_Any unauthorized use of original materials will be prosocuted and fined severly._

How Many Ways To Say I Love You- by Huyaminena.

Prolouge: The Sadness of The Sky.

Have you ever witnessed a day when it feels like the very Earth is weeping? Darkness filling the sky with immesurable sadness,each raindrop a tear. What did the sky cry for

the day Sasuke left Naruto? The bond of deep understanding, friendsip and love beinng broken in a instant? Or maybe Sasukes betrayal and jealousy, blinding his eyes

and shutting out Narutos love, drowning himself in the darkness of revenge. Ssuke had thought that be killing the boy he would have severed all ties to Konoha. And maybe

he would have, if he had gone through with it. Later he would tell himself that he did it so as not to follow in Itatchi's footsteps, but deep down he always knew the real reason.

He could not kill his best friend, the only soul to worm it's way into his troubled heart. He could not kill his companion, the only one he felt the need to protect. But above

all, he could not bare to kill the only person he loved.

(Switch to Naruto, Present).

Naruto lay by the lake at the Valley of The End where his whole world had come crashing down around his feet. His eyes drifted towards where he had been left unconcious by

Sasuke. Kakashi had arrived soon after,and apoligized for being too late. He had regained conciensous for long enough to hear Kakashi say words that made no sense at the

time, but did now. "Oh,Sasuke,what have you done?. Now he realized,no matter how much stronger he became, or how much wiser, Sasuke would never come back. Oh

he could drag him back,but he would never come back,truly. Yet Naruto would always chase Sasuke, and prove himself right, a fool for life. Always searching for

something that was not there, a sun without its moon. Sometimes he thought of just giving up, thinking Sasuke would gladly kill him. But then he remembered all of the

moments they had shared. When Sasuke had given him his lunch in Survial Training, when he had nearly died to save him in The Land Of Waves, in The Forest Of Death,

when Sasuke had fought with Naruto agains Orochimaru, knowing they had no chance, in the Chuunin exams,where Sasuke said he didn't want to lose another important

person. How many ways were there to say I love you? For Naruto,it was chasing after Sasuke forever, always just a step behind. Sasuke always looking back, Naruto

always looking foward, a fool for life. Until they met again for the last time.

To Be Continued..

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

A/N. I know,I know, double s's right. Short and Shitty. But prolouges are supposed to be be short!! and it wasnt that bad,was it?

Anyway,next chappie will be longer and more angst. Dammit, I cant write angst!! sobs and breaks down.-hiccup- S-so please t-tell me what y-you -hiccup- think.

D-dont worry,I c-can -sob- take anything! -sob-,-hiccup- wail loud screams along the lines of "Its so unfair!"....bye-bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

**My angst of SasuNaru Part 2!Anyway, this is a SasuNaru yaoi,so you know where the back button is if you dont like it!!.**

Warnings:SasuNaru,shounen-ai, angst, un beta-d(however,I did proof-read it...)angsty Naruto.

Rating:T for uh,er terrible story?

Disclaimer:_ Naruto and all related characters, plot, storyline and affiliates are the rightfull prpperty of Masashi Kishimoto,being protected by full_

_copyright law. Any unauthorized copying, showing or otherwise use may result in legal liability. _

_How Many Ways To Say I Love You Chap 2_

by Huyaminena.

Sasuke sat miserably on the steps in one of the courtyards in Orochimaru's hideout,looking up at the darkening sky. Everytime since he had come here, three years ago,

his eyes would show him another pair when he looks at the sky. Blue as the sea yet light as a Summers afternoon, sparkling with happiness and longing. Narutos eyes.

It couldn't be helped,really, he was in love with him. The one person that had managed to see through his cool exterior and show him for what he truly was, a scared, sad

boy. Naruto had been the one to heal Sasukes heart, and the one to break it. He had managed to cut all his bonds with the people he once knew,all but Naruto. Tears had

fallen in such a amount at The Valley of The End when he left Naruto that they looked like the rain. Was the sky crying, too? Was it crying for their love that never had the

chance to bloom? Or Sasukes hate and jeaulosy, which blocked out Narutos pure love.

The sound of a twig braking alerted Sasuke to someones presence. He whipped around, Sharingan blazing, only to find the person who had hurt him so much unknowingly,

the bright sun he had saved.

_Naruto._

"Naruto,' he whispered, eyes filled with pain.

"Hello, Sasuke,' said Naruto, raising his head. Sasuke was shocked. No longer did those eyes shine with hope and determination, but now were dull and sad. Regaining his

composure, Sasuke sneered.

"Come to take me back to Konoha, huh, loser?" he spat, but was disturbed when Naruto did not shout out his usual "Yes!"

" No, Sasuke,' said Naruto softly, and he walked towards Sasuke.

Stopping in front of a bewildered Sasuke, he said,"Im here so you can kill me."

"WHAT?!" sceamed Sasuke, stepping back slightly.

Naruto laughed, but it was a painfull one.

"Dont tell me your hesitant, Sasuke?," he said dryly. Then anger came into his eyes and Sasuke stepped back again.

"You weren't at The Valley of The End, or when Sai stopped you, I really must apologize on his behalf for depriving you of your chance!" shoutes Naruto, tears now

pouring down his face. "Well,' said Naruto,now sad again,"nobody will get in your way this time."

"Nauto,I-

"Still,you know what,' interrupted Naruto, now looking at the sky,'If Sai hadn't got in your way, I'd be lying under the ground anyway."

Sasuke was puzzled,and Naruto saw this,and sighed.

"Being without you is like being buried,Sasuke,' Naruto said,causing Sasuke's eyes to widen,'you cant see,cant hear,its like a mountain is on top of you,' he said sadly,

tears beggining to flow again."But you know what's the worst thing about not having you,Sasuke,' Naruto said,his voice almost a whisper,' I can't _breathe_," Naruto whispered

and he fell to the ground,choking. "Naruto!" shouted Sasuke, running over to him." I c-cant breathe,' choked words were not just metaphorical,as Sasuke soon

realized. Wrapped around Naruto's neck was one of Orockimaru's snakes.

"The Nine Tailed Fox brat, well, well, Sasuke, to think that you,an heir of the Uchiha,would choose him." said Orochimaru, disgust evident in his voice. "Orochimaru,' said

Sasuke, taking on a fighting stance. "You realy think that you can defeat me, Sasuke-kun?" said Orochimaru,smiling. "Ngh,Sasuke." Sasuke and Orochimaru both looked

at Naruro,who was standing. "Get away,S-sasuke, I can handle him." said Naruto, now facing the Sannin. Slowly,one by one,the tails of the Kyuubi formed. But when they

reached te fourth,instead of transforming into a blood red monster, something very different. He became taller, much taller, and moe feninine. His eyes became more angled

and his blond hair grew longer and framed his face. At the ninth tail his tails had turned from blood red chakra to real light orange ones. Compared to his previous form,

this was the more refined and powerfull of the two. And then Naruto spoke,and it was the voice of the fox. " Naruto has now achieved a complete merging, giving him all my

strenght an knowlage," Naruto/Kyuubi said to a shocked Orochimaru."Ha,'spat Orochimaru."A little fox againt me,the greatest of the Sannin?" hissed Orochimaru,pulling

the Kusanagi from his mouth."Die!'he screamed,and plunged the Kusanagi into Narutos heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked down at the Kusanagi buried in his heart."Now,you shall go-"Orochimaru was cut off as Naruto's body dissapeared in a cloud of smoke."What the-!"

------------------------------------------------

In Konoha..

Sakura was not in a good state of mind right was intensely focousing her considerable brain power on a delicate and had always knew

that there was something between them,but had yet to figure out exactly ,rivalry,love,all three?She decided to pay a visit to Naruto's mentor,Iruka.

"Well,Sakura,what do you want to talk about?"said Iruka,as they sat in his cosy and bright home,surrounded by daisys and took a deep breath and

asked the bothersome question."Iruka-sensei,exactly what is Naruto's and Sasukes feeling for each other?"Iruka looked shocked,but then he smiled sadl,looking out of the

window.I've known Naruto since he was a toddler,and trust me Sakura,he's had a depressing life."said Iruka in a low voice."You know about the Kyuubi,and how it was

sealed in him,"said Iruka,looking at Sakura."It goes to say that he was always lonely,as was Sasuke."Sakura nodded,eager to get to the point."Well,the first time I saw the

two together was,oh around seven years ago...

Flashback (_italics+Iruka,__**bold**__ sasuke and naruto)_

_It was a sunny day,and I had gone to the markets to do some the way I passed the park and saw Naruto.I went to say hello but stopped when I saw what was_

_ was crouching beside eight year old Sasuke,who had been was a month after the Uchiha massacare.I hid behind a rose bush and lisened._

_"__**Hey,why are you crying,whats your name?"**_

_**"Sasuke U-Uchiha,who y-you?" **_

_Naruto smiled and made a face._

_**"Naruto Uzamaki,future Hokage,believe it!**_

_End Flashback_

"Since then they have been inseperable,and yes I think there in love."

-------------------------------------------------------------

OHH MY I UPDATED.I did this only cauise I wanted from now I shall write only humour and smut!

Until next time

Huyaminenena

P.S I will add another chap.


End file.
